Kasumi Goto
Player Information ; Your Nickname: OOC Journal: Under 18? Email/IM: Character Information ; Name: Kasumi Goto Name of Canon: Mass Effect Canon/AU/Other Game CR: Canon Reference: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Kasumi_Goto Canon Point: After the Collector Ship, before going to get the IFF. And Kasumi’s loyalty mission was done, most loyalty sidequests done. Setting: is coming in from Renegade fem!Shepard's timeline, with permission. Kasumi comes from the mid 22nd century, 35 years or so after humanity first discovered the Charon 'relay' frozen in ice near Pluto and went out into the universe. There are a dozen or so notible alien species (and more lesser ones) all joined together in a bickering galactic community, with its share of no man's lands and off-the-grid planets. Humanity was something of an unwelcome storm, getting involved in a war almost immediately and then foisting themselves off on everyone whether they liked it or not. The two dominant powers are the Council, a legislative group of representatives from dominant races that govern a vast region of 'Citidel' Space made up of member races with their own territories, and the Terminus Systems, an extremely loosely affiliated group of planets and systems run by criminals and pirates and slavers that only come together when the Citadel races get on their case about something. Citadel space is safer, by comparison, but considering the vastness of space neither region can really be called safe. There are colonies from many races in both Citadel and Terminus space, though the Terminus system colonies tend to be disconnected from their former home governments. Travel is generally restricted between Citadel and Terminus space, though it is a poorly enforced rule and there are even planets set up on the border designed to encourage trade between the two. Unofficially. Kasumi is a human thief, born on earth but now out in the galaxy, working Citadel and Terminus space indiscriminately. She goes where the fun is, and stays out of sight. Personality: Kasumi is something of a lesson in not letting your work bring you down. On the one hand she is an amazing thief, and brags (not without earning it) that she’s the greatest thief in the galaxy. (Not the most famous. It takes a lot of work to be the best and not to be famous.) She steals for a living, and she is exceptionally good at it. But she doesn’t do it for money. She steals for the challenge, not the reward. Finding out if she can get past the next obstacle, overcome the next electronic lock, take out the next ten guards (without killing anyone) always keeps her going. On the other hand, she’s a rather happy-go-lucky sort of woman with a decently sarcastic attitude and a pretty big gossip streak. She loves pointing out the obvious terribleness of a situation in a cheery way. In one circumstance, they meet an Asari scientist who is helping a crazy general bio-engineer a perfect killing machine, which Kasumi relates as ‘She seems nice, in a ‘mad-scientist, ethics for sale’ sort of way. She has a rather timely sense of humor, and isn’t afraid to use it. She is extremely dedicated to the things she believes in and the people she cares about, and though being a thief has made her exceedingly wealthy, she never does any of it for the money. She’ll spend months organizing and arranging an undercover identity to sneak into a slave ship and rescue a child prodigy rather than spend that time doing something that would make her money. Despite her profession, she is also very obviously not a ‘bad’ person. When confronted with the horror of a Cerberus biotic-engineering facility, she is genuinely horrified, and comments several times about how terrible it is. Abilities and Weaknesses: Stealth Cloak: Kasumi can make herself invisible, hiding from both regular vision and all known forms of security system. She can still be smelled or heard (if she's goofing off) or found by telepathy. This conceals herself, her clothing, and anything she is holding. It cannot spread to other people or large objects. Cybernetic Irises: Kasumi can adjust her mechanical eyes to see different spectrums of light. They also glow blue in the dark. Her weaknesses are standard normal 'human born in the 22nd century' weaknesses. If you shoot her, she bleeds, if you give her the superflu, she gets really sick and watches bad daytime holos while curled up under a blanket and complaining about how her nose feels. Inventory: 1 - M-12 Locust Submachine gun. 1 - M-6 Carnifex Heavy Pistol. 2 - Krogan Long Knives 1 - intact memory graybox. 1 - Omnitool Appearance: Kasumi is a fairly athletic Japanese woman, slightly taller than average, with a trim, wiry build. She has pale skin, wears a small amount of make-up, and her eyes are brown, but the irises glow blue when in shadow. Her hair is usually hidden beneath her hood, but is shoulder length, straight and black. She is most often seen in a skin tight hooded suit, either black or red, which allows for ease of movement and doesn't get in the way. On the rare occasions she isn't wearing that, she still leans towards unrestrictive clothing. Age: Early thirties